


Save Us From Falling Apart

by TheSevenLosers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSevenLosers/pseuds/TheSevenLosers
Summary: MC joins an app, and this causes confusion amongst the other members.She does get along with the group really well, though! Even if they aren't at full ease with her, and vice versa, they still are friendly towards one another regardless.At least, that's what it first seemed.





	Save Us From Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This entire chapter is from Cheritz's game, Mystic Messenger, itself.  
> Everything /after/ this chapter is on me!

{707 created a chat and invited Jumin Han, ZEN, Yoosung🌟, and Jaehee Kang}

{707, Jumin Han, ZEN, Yoosung🌟, Jaehee Kang, and MC have entered the chatroom.}

Yoosung🌟: Failed my midterms fml T_T

707: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.

Jumin Han: If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

Yoosung🌟: I'm still on the list?! +_+

Jumin Han: Yes.

ZEN: What's the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

707: Thought they r the same? O_O?  
707: Wait!!

Yoosung🌟: Why?

ZEN: ??

707: Think someone entered the chat room

Jumin Han: MC...?

ZEN: Wtf. How did it get in here?

707: Hacker!

Yoosung🌟: Hacker!? There's a hacker in our room!!!  
Sevnee do somethign!!

ZEN: Hey, typos -_-;;

707: Wait a sec. I'm searching.

Jumin Han: Who are you? Reveal yourself, Hey Assistant Kang.

Jaehee Kang: Yes I am here.  
Jaehee Kang: I see something has just happened.

Jumin Han: Why is there a stranger in our chatroom?

Yoosung🌟: I thought Seven let only us download it?

MC: Hello...

Yoosung🌟: Gahhhh it's talking!!

ZEN: So its not two smart phones

Jumin Han: Who is it?

707: I traced the IP...  
707: It's from Rika's apartment.

Yoosung🌟: How did you get this app?

Jaehee Kang: Username "MC" I recommend you confess.

Jumin Han: Reveal yourself, stranger.

ZEN: it might be a girl

Jumin Han: Don't Get Distracted.

Yoosung🌟: Oh, right. Username MC...

Jaehee Kang: ...An abrupt stranger

707: My hands r shaking as I hack

Jumin Han: Who are you? Reveal yourself right now

Yoosung🌟: Yeees! Who are u?

MC: Reveal yourselves first. I'm the most confused one here...

Jumin Han: How fierce.

ZEN: Are you a woman?

Yoosung🌟: Won't it tell us about itself if we tell who we are first?

ZEN: To be honest... I agree with Yoosung.  
ZEN: Hi. I'm Zen. (24 years old) Musical actor... Don't look me up on the internet. It's embarrassing

Yoosung🌟: You're so brave!

Jumin Han: Guess he wanted to show himself off

ZEN: No way~!

707: lolol  
707: My nickname's 707  
707: Real name is a secret  
707: Fyi, Zen's real name is Hyun Ryu

ZEN: Your name's a secret but not mine?

707: You don't care anyways lol  
707: Just remember me as the 22yr old young hacker lol

Yoosung🌟: I'm Yoosung Kim! I'm a college student... 21 yrs. old

707: Jumin's the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant. 27 and 26 yrs. respectively.  
707: You have a better sense of who are now, MC?

Jumin Han: Why did you say that...?

707: Doubted you'd do it urself

Jumin Han: Stop shitting around

707: Oh fyi, Jumin has the cutest cat.

Jumin Han: Hey  
Jumin Han: Why are we talking about Elizabeth 3rd to a stranger?

ZEN: Stop talking about cats. Giving me goose bumps.

Jaehee Kang: I suggest that we take care of this stranger first. Can't it be that we have a security breach?

707: How did it get the apartment password?

MC: I am flustered too. I was connected to a stranger through a messenger app and he sent me to this address.

707: Do you have that person's username or chat record?

MC: The username was 'unknown'. And the record was deleted.

Jumin Han: I see...

Jaehee Kang: I think it would be a good idea to contact V.

MC: Who's V?

707: V is... like our boss. The evil mastermind.

Jumin Han: ... or not. He's the person who has control over this chat room and the organization we're in.

Jaehee Kang: Seven, are you calling him?

707: Ya

Yoosung🌟: But shouldn't we tell MC what this chat room is for first?

Jumin Han: Until we figure out who MC is. I don't want to reveal anything.

Jaehee Kang: I agree.

707: She'scutelol

Yoosung🌟: You did a background check on her!? So MC is defenetly a girl?

707: Ya

ZEN: Show me a photo

707: Nope

{V has entered the chatroom.}

V: I'm logged in  
V: MC is currently in Rika's apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom. Luciel told me everything

MC: Luciel?

ZEN: That's 707's real name 'Luciel Choi'

707: I'm going to go pray for a moment.

Yoosung🌟: What do we do about her apartment? Can MC stay there?

V: If its someone who knows the password... it must be someone that Rika trusted. Rika wants someone to do the work she did before. At the place she worked before. It's late tonight, so I'll call you tomorrow MC, to explain more about Rika's job and what she did.

707: Right. I'll check her number and give it to you tonight V. Shouldn't we... explain to MC about Rika and RFA then?

MC: I just came here to find the owner of the phone... What's going on...

707: owner of the phone  
707: You were phished lol  
707: Now then~

ZEN: Rika is...  
ZEN: V's old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom.

Yoosung🌟: Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause. She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants.

MC: Good cause?

707: She hosted a fundraiser to help those in need and introduced the guests to one another to arrange business deals.

ZEN: And Rika...  
ZEN: is no longer here with us...  
ZEN: She passed away a year and a half ago.

Yoosung🌟: ...

707: MC has to know this anyways

Jumin Han: I still can't believe...  
Jumin Han: that Rika knew she'd pass away and planned all this.  
Jumin Han: But I'll just consider it as true for now since V thinks so

Yoosung🌟: ...I can't imagine... someone else taking over what Rika did.

V: Everyone... I know that this is confusing. But... Maybe MC was chosen by Rika.  
V: 707 will look into that person called 'Unknown.' So for now, please just believe in me and wait.  
V: I have to leave now.  
V: MC, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment. It won't be good if the alarm rings.

{V has left the chatroom.}

707: Okay. See u later, V.

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang, invite MC to the organization.

Jaehee Kang: Alright.  
Jaehee Kang: RFA is an organization Rika created so that anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality. This chatroom was used to discuss plans for the party. If V is right, it seems that someone sent you there to fill Rika's position. Considering that you know the existence of that place as satisfying the conditions for joining the organization, following V's orders... we welcome you to the RFA.

Jumin Han: ... You will never regret joining. MC, will you join RFA?

MC: What do I get if I join?

ZEN: Whatever your heart desires. Do you like Musicals?

Yoosung🌟: Zen, I never knew you were so into girlsss!!!

ZEN: No, I just like the real deal.  
ZEN: Join, MC  
ZEN: Do you want to talk privately?  
ZEN: I'll give you my number.

707: Zen, why are you being so aggressive lol?  
707: I've registered her as a member.

ZEN: Glad you joined, MC ^^

{Yoosung🌟, ZEN, Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, and 707 have left the chatroom.}


End file.
